Viserys III Targaryen
King Viserys III Targaryen, '''otherwise known as the 'Tormented Dragon' was the King of Westeros and ruled from the Red Keep in King's Landing. Viserys was the eldest son of King Aemon Targaryen and the father of Jaehaera Targaryen and the Late Dragon, Aenys Targaryen and the head of House Targaryen. Viserys' reign had been ruled with inaction and doubt, and since the birth of his son Prince Aenys the King had been growing sicker and sicker. By 380 AC the King was on his death bed and as the Lords of Westeros arrive in King's Landing for a tournament, the last two weeks of his life have begun. Before his bout with illness, Viserys lead Westeros to war in the War of the Seven Banners and would score a stunning victory, although the economic and military burden would reverse much of what his father Aemon had done during his reign which has been marked with peace not war. Earlier on in his life, Viserys had fought during the War of Shadow, earning his knighthood and some prestige in face of the Realm. History Early Life Viserys was born in the year 322 AC to Aemon Targaryen and Saera Celtigar, the former who was only fifteen years of age at the time. Viserys would serve in King's Landing at behest of his father and watched as his uncle, Rhaegar Targaryen only offered the Dragon's daughters, leaving Viserys third in line to inherit the throne, behind his father. Viserys would ultimately be set to inherit the Iron Throne after his uncles death in the War of the Lords Scorned in which his father was named Crown Prince. With his uncle's death, Prince Aemon would become very protective over his son Viserys and feared that he would suffer a similar fate to Rhaegar. Aemon leave a guard attached to Viserys until he was of age, and assigned a member of the Kingsguard when Aemon became King. This sheltered approach would eliminate much of the willful and excited nature of Viserys as he became more and more invested in his time at court and more sullen. Ultimately, his tutoring would be essential, as Viserys himself served as commander during the War of the Seven Banners and served from the rear during the conflict. While most of the glory went to other lords and officers, many still recognize that it was Viserys who led the command and that they may have not been able to be successful without his stalwart form of leadership. The Future King Viserys was born a few short years before his uncle was killed during the War of the Lords Scorned. Viserys was largely sheltered by his father at court, whom feared that his heir would suffer the same fate as Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Much of this attitude led to Viserys being treated differently from the rest of his siblings, even growing to detest his youngest sister Daenerys Targaryen. Viserys would refuse to marry his sister as his father King Aemon wished and much to the displeasure of the rest of the Baratheon family. This would persists for a few years until Viserys came of age and was named Prince of Dragonstone, finding himself his own wife in the form of Ashara Martell. Ashara would offer Viserys one daughter, Jaehaera Targaryen but died giving birth to her. The War of the Shadow When his father Aemon entered into conflict with his uncle Baelon Targaryen in the War of the Shadow. Viserys was quick to support his father and to prove himself to him, volunteering to lead the campaign against Baelon with his father. Aemon would reluctantly agree, knowing that the experience would be invaluable for the Crown Prince and the Dragonstone levies were ripe and ready. As such, Viserys was a key commander during the War of the Shadow and the Crown's victory, despite horrific loses. Viserys would return to King's Landing shortly after with his father, who had been falling ill with stress and depression. Viserys began to take a bigger role in the Realm's affair during this time, preparing himself for the hardships that he would face years later as King of Westeros. The King on the Iron Throne King Aemon Targaryen died in the year 352 AC, leaving Viserys III Targaryen to be named King on the Iron Throne. Viserys arrived in King's Landing that day from Dragonstone and was crowned, later naming his brother Aegor Targaryen as Prince of Dragonstone. Visery's early years would be marked with peace and a quiet realm, but The Conflagration of the Golden Dragon would ultimately lead to the War of the Seven Banners in 364 AC. The War of the Seven Banners Viserys participated in the War of the Seven Banners, deciding to launch an attack against his enemies in Essos rather than wait for them to come to Westeros and ravage his lands. Viserys would launch an ambitious military campaign, landing several of his troops in Myr, Tyrosh, The Stepstones, The Flatlands and the Disputed Lands to engage with his main enemies in Tyrosh, Myr and Lys. The campaign would be exhaustive and would take four years to complete, ending with the surrender of the final banners in Myr and Tyrosh. Viserys himself was held under siege nearly a year on Redstone only to be saved by a relieving force sent from King's Landing by Baelor Hightower. Viserys would return home from the war bloodied and exhausted and with his new wife, Myrisa Rogare in tow. Myrisa would gift Viserys a son many years later, the young prince Aenys Targaryen. Shortly after the War Viserys would begin to fall ill, leaving many of his duties as King to his Council. Viserys still served as the face of the Realm, but he appeared to get sicked by the day, and looked worst and worst after every year. The sickness would reach the penultimate in 380 AC when Viserys fell to his deathbed. Recent Events As of 380 AC King Viserys has fallen gravely ill, and his royal physician informs him that he would be lucky to have two weeks of his life left. This news, kept secret from all but a select few, arrives just as the Lords and Ladies of Westeros arrive in Oldtown for a Tournament hosted by House Hightower in the King's honor. Following the Tournament, King Viserys and his entourage set out for Highgarden. He passed away halfway there. Family House Targaryen * Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (259-283 AC) * m. Princess Elia Martell (257-283 AC) ** Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (280-283 AC) ** King ''Aegon VI Targaryen (283-335 AC)' ** m. Queen Sansa Stark (286-338 AC) *** Prince Rhaegar Targaryen (304-333 AC) *** m. Princess Visenya Targaryen (305-335 AC) **** Line of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen *** Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (305-350 AC) *** m. Lord Abelar Redwyne (306-348 AC) **** Line of House Redwyne *** King Aemon I Targaryen (307-352 AC) *** m. Queen Saera Celtigar (307-348 AC) **** King Viserys III Targaryen (b. 327 AC) **** m. Princess Ashara Martell (322-346 AC) ***** Princess Jaehaera Targaryen (b. 343 AC) **** m. Queen Myrisa Rogare (b. 3XX AC) ***** Prince Aenys Targaryen (b. 374 AC) **** Prince Aegor Targaryen (b. 331 AC) **** m. Princess Daenerys Targaryen (b. 336 AC) ***** Line of House Targaryen of Dragonstone **** Prince Baelor Targaryen (b. 333-364 AC) **** m. Princess Barbara Connington (3??-364 AC) ***** Line of House Targaryen of Summerhall **** Prince Daeron Targaryen (b. 335 AC) **** m. Princess Jaehaera Targaryen (b. 343 AC) ***** Line of Princess Jaehaera Targaryen **** Princess Daenerys Targaryen (b. 336 AC) **** m. Prince Aegor Targaryen (b. 331 AC) *** Prince Maekar Targaryen (310-342 AC) *** m. Princess Morganna Mooton (305-3338 AC) **** Line of House Targaryen of Harrenhal *** Prince Baelon Targaryen (314-349 AC) *** m. Princess Daenys Targaryen (322-349 AC) **** Line of Baelon Targaryen Category:House Targaryen Category:Crownlander Category:Deceased